


Relaxing Bath

by cinnamoncloud9



Series: Bits Of Skephalo [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoncloud9/pseuds/cinnamoncloud9
Summary: bad and skeppy take a bath together :)NOT SEXUAL
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Bits Of Skephalo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 300





	Relaxing Bath

when Bad enters the bathroom, he smiles at the sight of his partner, who's shirtless and looking at the dirty blond with expectation in his eyes.

he seems to have been waiting for him, if the phone in his hand can give him any hint.

"c'mon, Bad, its ready. take your shirt off!" he whines, turning off his phone and coming closer to him, tugging at the soft cloth of his boyfriend's shirt

"don't be impatient, you muffin!" Bad stops him softly with one hand, and starts taking off his clothing. "you just want me shirtless, don't you?"

"well, its not that i want you shirtless, but to take a bath you need to-" he trails off intentionally, rolling his eyes. and its obvious.

"you just want me shirtless." and the older man just confirms, smirking mockingly. 

Skeppy shoves him lightly, making a face, sticking out his tongue at him, that doesn't stop his cheeks from reddening and warming up. Bad cups his face in one hand and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. from soft to loving, to loving to passionate, the kiss is getting more and more 'heated'

then the younger man is trembling from the cold, they notice how long the have been just standing there, kissing.

"hurry, the water's getting cold.." it was a whisper, the air blowing softly on his lips. but it was warm, a reminder of what's his.

the boys each take their time with their clothes, Bad going slow and soft, as if trying to keep the moment how it is, safe, comfortable.

and yes, this is their safe space now, this is the type of ambient the candles around the room are supposed to give, but that doesn't stop Skeppy from rushing with his own clothes, throwing them to the floor and giggling at bad's protests.

'Skeppy! The clothes!' but he can't really bring himself to care that much, not with the endearing and playful boy he loves so much already ready for the bath

"i put on a bathbomb in because im gay." the younger male told him, already with his clothes off. he was staring at the water intensely.

"does it have glitter?" The dirty blond asked hopefully, he absolutely loved glitter, it was sparkly, nice. the best thing ever!

"no, sorry, but its pink." Skeppy had already a foot on, he was lowering himself in the warm water. when all of his body, minus his head, was enveloped in the warmth, he sighed "its nice here, Bad hurry up!"

"i know, i know!" he practically kicked his boxers across the room, then the atmosphere was ruined. Skeppy giggled at his boyfriend, he made grabby hands, motioning at him to come over. "im here you fatty."

he took a careful step in the tub, trying to keep his balance and once he settled up, he scooted closer to the younger male, not really coming in contact, but they were in front of each other. Just staring.

"you're right, it is really nice." he smiled, quickly giving him a peck on the nose. he took a bottle from behind him, squirting some of its content into his hand "now lower your head a little, i need to wash your hair.."

Skeppy did has he was told, simply enjoying the warm water being poured on his head and the light massage of Bad's fingers in his scalp, sighing contentedly for the second time of the day. 

then more water was poured, some water slidding off his hair to his cheek quickly, but the liquid still getting into his nose.

"BadBadBad, oh my god-" Skeppy threw his head back, splashing water everywhere, the older male gasped and shielded himself from the water droplets with his arms. "its-, its in my nose!"

"oh my goodness, you muffin head!" Bad huffed, glasses wet. "Oh, I forgot to put my glasses away.. "

"Gimme, I'll put them with your clothes." the younger man took the glasses from his boyfriend's face, quickly getting up from the tub

"You'll get everything wet You- you potato!" He shook his head, but Skeppy was already mid body out of the bathtub, placing the glasses on top of the carefully folded clothes that belonged to Badboyhalo.

"There." he smiled, settling his body back under the water "oh, this is really, really nice.."

Bad just admired the man, so handsome, relaxed and content in front of him.   
oh, oh boy isn't he the cutest, softest muffin he has ever seen.

he lowered himself in the water until only his nose and eyes were visible, while Skeppy washed the remnants of shampoo from his hair, oh.

and he was looking at him now, oh fudge. the older man sinked more onto the water, letting out the air that was trapped in his lungs through his nose in the form of bubbles, all while he continued staring at the eye candy that god had placed in front of him.

"You have really pretty eyes, Bad." it came out of nowhere, it just surprised bad so much he completely inhaled the water in the tub in one sniff.

"Why would you say that!" Bad head jumped out of the water, dragging his whole body to a coughing fit "now I have water in my nose, too!"

Skeppy giggled, he just couldn't stop giggling, all while his boyfriend stared disapprovingly, huffing. Then the younger male motioned him to come closer, it was his turn to massage the other man.

"I just think you're really pretty Bad.." and the fondness in his voice was something Bad will never forget.

His heart was set aflame by the words, simple, normal, ordinary words, everyone could say them, the donos on his stream, people on the streets, even their friends, always in a mocking tone though. but this was special, this was skeppy, and just the thought of skeppy saying that, of the man he so much adores thinking hes pretty.. there's just flames, surrounding his heart there's the biggest flames of love he has ever felt.

"I love you, geppy." Bad words came slurred and flustered, this is the best way he can say them, the only way he can demonstrate it, hes trying, he really is.

"I know, Bad, I love you too." the dirty blond received a kiss on his forehead, soft, warm lips coming in contact with his skin.. "Now let's wash this out of your hair!"

It was relaxing, soft, just what they wanted, and when skeppy finished washing Bad's hair they had already decided to enjoy the bath a little longer.

"Where's bubbles?" the dirty blond questioned, looking around the room rapidly. Then he spotted the yellow duck toy, just next to one of the pink candles around the room. "Bubbles!"

He snatched the toy from the corner of the bathtub, and squeaked happily, he carefully settled the duck in the water, watching him float around without a care. Bad scooted closer to Skeppy, turning around, pressing his back against the others chest, resting his head softly against the other.

Skeppy wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck gently, his boyfriend giggled, moving around helplessly.

"That tickles!" He shouted, his hands surging from the water to try and cover that spot, it just made Skeppy smile.

"Come here, you lovely idot." he kept kissing, Bad's shoulders, neck, everywhere he could reach with his lips, and the other keeps squirming and giggling, he just couldn't stop, there was water splashing on the floor, falling off the tub.

In a moment of despair, bad turned around, catching Skeppy's lips on a slow kiss, effectively distracting him from the attack to his body.

They separated, smiling at each other, Skeppy deciding to spare the man, but only from the kissy tickles, because the moment bad turned back around the younger male started to whisper sweet nothings to his ear.

Bad just closed his eyes, his cheeks just a little warm And hurting from smiling. little by little, he started to fall asleep against his boyfriend's chest.

"Bad.." skeppy whispered, gentle touches fluttered in his shoulder "..Bad, the waters getting cold, it's time to go to bed."

Bad just hummed, lifting his head from where it rested, his neck ached a little from the awkward position it had been on, but he slowly blinked himself awake.

With a little help from the best boyfriend ever -skeppy- they finished their little bath, placing bubbles carefully in his plastic "bed", courtesy of Bad.

Skeppy settled his boyfriend, wrapped around a towel in the closed seat of the toilet, and drained the water, a 'bye bye' instinctively coming out of his mouth childishly.

"Let me dry your hair a little before bed." he told him when they settled on the bed, the two of them wrapped around a towel, shivering from the change of temperature.

He carefully took another towel, this one was just a little bit smaller, and he pressed gently into Bad's hair. 

Then the hair dryer came, bad had really tried to stay awake, he promises, but it's difficult when it's warm, and cozy and there's just the soothing sound of the hair dryer next to his ear. 

He fell asleep once again

He felt something slide on one of his legs, well, more like from his feet to his leg and be half-heartedly kicked. That tickles.

"Lift your hips a little, Bad." it was Skeppy's voice that called at him, but Bad did not want to do that, he was so sleepy, he wanted sleep.

"Nooo, don't wanna'.. " he mumbled, snuggling into the pillow, huh, he doesn't remember falling asleep there.

"C'mon, baby? Please?" Oh, the pet name, that's unusual. Bad complied, a new pair of underwear sliding up his legs. 

But all he could care about was the way the pet name made him feel, the flames coming back.

A weight was pressed next to him on the bed, and he was covered by the warm covers, arms wrapped around his waist with hair tickling next to his hear. He was the little spoon tonight.

"I like that." Bad blurted out of nowhere, and Skeppy hummed.

".. what?" He was confused, what did he mean?

"When you called me, y'know.. " Bad trailer off, starting to feel embarassed just two second later.

oh, yeah, he had called him that, it came out of nowhere, but the other liked it..

"I love you, baby." Skeppy tightened his grip, snuggling into bad a little more, and the boy's heart filled with warmth.

That was nice. he's so nice..

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo im just coming back with a new one shot dont mind me, now- *dissapears lol*
> 
> GGGGHHHH I HAVE A TUMBLR ITS THE SAME NAME AS HERE: https://cinnamoncloud9.tumblr.com/  
> if you want to request skephalo or smth 
> 
> \- cinnamoncloud9


End file.
